The light at the end of the tunnel
by Hikatoshi26
Summary: In the Karos region the sins of a 3000 year old king long forgotten for his errors are being revived by one evil crime syndicate and only a team of young trainers can stop them. But, can they save themselves from the confusions of life, love, and regret?


**The Light at the end of the Tunnel**

**(August 20)**

In the middle of Geosenge City lies a giant weapon of unknown destruction and before it lies the people who want to stop it.

"With your leader down you two ladies can do nothing to stop me!"

Dawn looks over to see her love knocked out, betrayed by someone he held so dear.

"I can't believe it. I wasn't able to help at all in the end. It's all over." Dawns says to herself solemly.

"_It isn't over yet!" _A bright light illuminates the area and a faint smile flashes across Dawn's face.

**(9 months prior)**

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Lucario is the victor!"

Ash looks on with disbelief as his trusted companions' valiant effort fell painfully short in the Unova league Championships. He dashes over to check the health of his companion and to thank him.

"Thank you Pikachu, you fought well and I am so proud of all of you."

"_Top 8 again? I am proud of my Pokémon but I should have done better." _Ash thought to himself with a disappointed look upon his face.

Ash now turns his focus to returning home to Kanto when he overhears some passing trainers gawking and awing over some new Pokémon not native to the Unova region or any region he had traveled him before.

"Who's that Pokémon?" One bystander asked.

"It's a Sylveon." The proud trainer said from that region.

Ash approaches the pink ribbony Pokémon and says "This is a Sylveon? What region is it from?"

The trainer answers Ash's query by saying it is from the Kalos region.

"_The Kalos region huh? The perfect place to go and get this nasty defeat out of my head. Kanto will have to wait after all." _ Ash resolved in his head before thanking the trainer and heading straight to the Pokémon Center to call Prof. Oak.

On the video phone flashed an older gentlemen wearing a white lab coat and a red sweater. "Ash! It has been sometime, Good work on Top 8 in Unova. When will you return to Pallet?"

Ash smiles and replies "I am not coming back this time."

Oak looks shocked and before he could ask for clarification the raven hair trainer continued, "I am going to the Kalos region. I am not satisfied with Top 8 anymore and I want to travel and train with my Pokémon while this pain is fresh."

Oak looks at the determined look in Ash's glare and shakes his head and says "You're mother won't be too happy but she will understand. I take it you are going with just Pikachu just like always?"

"Not this time Professor." Ash replies with a smile. "I would like to have Bulbasaur and Gible come along with me."

"Alright then send me your Unova team and I will send you over Bulbasaur and Gible."

After about 2 minutes the transfer was complete and Ash now had Bulbasaur his most trusted grass type and Gible the land shark Pokémon that always is tough.

Ash thanks Prof. Oak and hangs up the call and begins to walk out of the Pokémon Center toward the airport.

"Now! The moment we have all been waiting for, The Final round of the Whirl Island Wallace Cup!"

The crowd is as raucous as ever for this matchup between Coordinators and friends.

"On one corner is May the Princess of Hoenn and on the other corner is the daughter of Johanna and runner up in Sinnoh's Grand Festival, the definition of grace under fire. Dawn!"

"Looks like it's me and you again eh Dawn?" May says with a determined smile on her face.

"Looks like it." Dawns says holding up her Pokeball with an equally determined grin.

"Don't think it will go so well for you this time." May boasts much to the delight of the crowd.

"_Ok I got this. I must trust in my Pokémon." _At that moment Ash flashed across her mind which made her think about how she wishes he was there to cheer her on.

"_Ash, I hope you are ok. Focus Dawn, Focus." _

"The final round between Dawn and May shall now begin!"

At the moment the timer started quickly May and Dawn released their Pokemon.

"Beautifly, take the stage!"

"Quilava, spotlight!"

May starts off quickly with a Silver Wind attack the flutters sparkles in the air as far as the eye can see.

"I'll use that for me. Quilava Flame Charge!"

In that instant Quilava runs faster and faster while being engulfed in flames and with each step the silver wind makes an eerie glow that is mysterious and captivating.

May commands Beautifly to dodge and it barely manages to do so but not without a 5% point reduction.

"That was careless of me." May realized "Time to turn it around. Beautifly Quiver Dance and Psychic." In that instant Beautifly was encased in a beautiful Blue light as it performed an intricate Quiver Dance not only raising its stats but taking away 7% of the total points from Dawn as well.

"Now Use Dig!" Dawn commands which quickly done by Quilava.

"What is she thinking?" May muses. "Morning Sun!"

"Oh no you don't! Quilava, use eruption!"

In an instant the ground rumbles as a wave of Fire comes from under the ground trapping and hurting Beautifly resulting in a 15% percent reduction in May's points.

The fire heated up the battlefield and weakened the butterfly Pokemon by the second.

"Not bad but I am not going down without a fight."

"Beautifly, Use Shadow Ball! Then use Silver wind!"

A powerful black ball of ghost energy formed in front of Beautifly and as she fired the attack went quickly into a Silver Wind which not only fanned the area but the mix of Dark and Silver mixed the remaining red embers left for an orange like glow that covered the entire battlefield and showed off Beautifly's wings wonderfully.

This attack not only reset the field for May but evened things up as Dawn lost 13% of her total points. Both Pokemon were getting winded and they both knew it was reaching its end. So, they both called forth their final attacks.

"Beautifly, Shadow Ball!"

"Quilava, Fire Blast!"

The two powerful attacks met in the middle and merged into a large explosion.

_Ding!_

The time was up and now everyone had to wait until the smoke cleared to see the victor.

"Now that the smoke has cleared the winner of the Whirl Islands Wallace Cup is….."

"Dawn from Twinleaf town!"

Dawns' face lit up at the news as she jumped up and down and hugged her Quilava.

"We did it! We did it! We beat May again! Great job Quilava!"

"She got the best of me again. Great job Beautifly return." May said with a sad but proud look on her face.

"Congrats Dawn. You earned it." May extends her hand for a handshake.

"Thanks, it was close to the end I wasn't sure if I won." Dawn said meeting May's hand halfway for a handshake.

(2 hours later)

After all the festivities and congratulations were done for Dawn she began to think about why did Ash flash across her mind before her battle?

"I wonder how Ash has been doing. I know he finished in the Top 8 and he didn't seem too happy with that. I should call prof. Oak and find him to talk to him."

As Dawn got up to walk towards the video phone in the Pokemon Center she was stopped by a courier. The courier handed her a thin envelope with her name on it.

Wondering what is in the envelope Dawn quickly opened it to find one plane ticket dated for 3 days from then and a letter that read:

_Dear Dawn,_

_ Due to your resounding success as a Coordinator in the many Japanese regions we extend an invitation to you to come to the Kalos region. The Kalos region is a region of unmatched beauty and ambiance and we believe that with you as our ambassador we can begin a contest circuit right here. Enclosed is a Plane ticket to take you to Lumiose City our beautiful capital (Picture shown) and there are many more Pokemon here to the likes I am sure you have never seen before. If the flames of adventure still burn hot within you I will see in 3 days' time. All the best of luck our ambassador._

_Regards,_

_Lynsandre_

After reading the letter and thinking "How can I pass this up? The possibility to create a new contest circuit. I can't believe it!" In her happiness she forgot to contact Professor Oak to get in contact with Ash.

(3 days later)

_Flight 2247 to Lumiose Badlands is now boarding._

"Well Piplup, we better get on board." Her blue penguin companion nodded and boarded the plane.

As Dawn was looking for her seat she saw a familiar bandana. "May? You're going to Kalos too?"

May looks up and smiles "Yeah I received some letter 3 days ago and I couldn't pass it up."

"A letter?" Dawn questions May. "What did the letter say?"

"It was a letter saying that I was wanted to be an ambassador for Pokemon contest in the Kalos region. I thought this would be a great opportunity for me to go to a new place and meet new Pokémon."

Dawn then thought back to her own letter and thought it odd that 2 coordinators would be recruited to be ambassadors, she thought nothing of it further because May and herself are both capable coordinators and with the two of them in Kalos everyone should come flocking to contest.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts as we are now taking off. The flight is going to be 15 hours and we hope you will enjoy your flight."_

As the flight took off both May and Dawn sitting next to each other told tales of their previous exploits with Ash and Brock not realizing how deeply the both missed the Raven haired Pokémon trainer.

"We finally landed Pikachu." The raven haired trainer told his most trusted companion. After some serious stretches that are required after a 15 hour flight Ash and Pikachu set off from Aquachorde City.

While walking up route 2 they see a trainer, but unlike the newbie looking trainers that loiter the area this trainer looks experienced. It is battling a pidgey with a petlili and he is winning going away.

"Let's go take a look Pikachu." As ash approaches the trainer his presence is not noticed. Ash observes that this trainer is tall with a determined expression on his face. His skin is darker than Ash is used to seeing but after meeting Iris it was of no consequence to him.

After about 5 minutes the Pokémon was defeated but not captured. In his confusion Ash reached out to talk to the trainer. "Hey, excuse me why didn't you capture the Pokémon?"

The trainer looked at Ash with a defiant grin and said "I don't capture every Pokemon I battle I need to level up my Petlili. Is that ok with you?"

Ash felt silly and apologized for sounding rude. "I am sorry about that my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

The trainer shook his head with a smile on his face and introduced himself likewise. "Nice to meet you Ash, my name is Kuro."

"So I take it you are not from this region Kuro?" Ash asks his new friend.

"Nope I am from the Sinnoh region, Sunnyshore City to be exact."

Ash smiled and then remembered His companion from the Sinnoh region, the beautiful bluenett Dawn who he still regrets leaving.

"The Sinnoh region huh? I traveled there with two of my closest friends just 2 years ago."

Kuro smiled at that statement. "That's awesome, did you participate in the Sinnoh League?"

Ash tips his hat while smiling "yeah, I finished in the Top 4 my best finish so far. I lost to Tobias."

Kuro is shocked "Wait, that was you? You were the trainer with the Pikachu and Sceptile that took down two of his Pokemon when no one else could?"

Ash nods approvingly which leads Kuro to rush over and shake Ash's hand.

"This is so cool, so what brings you to the Kalos region?"

Ash smiles and Pikachu and responds "We are here to win the Kalos league and to get the bad taste of the Unova league out of our mouths. Right, Pikachu?"

His electric companion nods and smiles with a determined grin.

"That is awesome, I am here for the same region except I didn't do well in the Kanto league." Kuro responded.

Ash eyes brighten up at the sound of Kanto as him and Kuro spend 20 minutes sharing tales of their tournament defeats.

After talking about the past Kuro then asked Ash if he wanted to travel together through the Kalos region.

After some thought Ash responded "Hey, why not the more the merrier. Right Pikachu?"

So it was decided Ash and Kuro would travel together through the Kalos region.

"Alright, the first gym is in Santalune City it looks like." Kuro says while looking at the map.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ash proudly exclaims.

Along the way both Ash and Kuro meet trainers and Pokemon alike to battle and befriend to make there Pokemon stronger. They reach Santalune City and it is a wondrous city full of life and beauty with flowers and cafés everywhere.

"_Dawn would love to see this."_ Ash thought to himself solemnly.

Before Kuro could question Ash's sudden drop in enthusiasm he noticed the gym and the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Ash, let's go to the Pokemon center first to check up on our Pokemon."

Ash agreed with the notion and went toward the Center but still didn't say a word as he still looked very down.

After a checkup and a clean bill of health for his Pokemon both Kuro and Ash makes their way over to the gym before a tv broadcast catches their attention.

_This Kalos direct coming to you with big news. For the first time ever we will be having contest in the Kalos region. That's right the sensation that is taking the world by storm will be gracing our beautiful region. It will be 2 weeks from today in Lumiose City. Hope to see you there._

"This is great news." Ash says with a large smile on his face.

"What is?" questions Kuro.

"You saw the Tv contest are coming to Kalos. I may get to see my friend again!"

Kuro looks confused "Your friend? Who might that be?"

Ash answered with a sly grin "Dawn, Dawn from Twinleaf town she is my best friend and a wonderful Coordinator."

Kuro eyes gets big at this revelation "What, Dawn is your friend? That is so unfair. I am like in love with Dawn I watched all of her contest live and I tried to meet her in my hometown of Sunnyshore but she was talking to some guy with Auburn hair and a green shirt."

"You must mean Kenny, she and Kenny are childhood friends. Kenny has a huge crush on Dawn but Dawn doesn't feel the same way about him." After saying this it got ash to think if she turned Kenny down for him.

"Well I have to go to Lumiose City to see if Dawn will be there." Kuro says with a determined grin.

Ash now has sweat running down his brow as he sees the passion this new friend of his is pining for his love. Even if Ash doesn't fully understand the concept of love he knows that he felt closer and happier with Dawn near him than any other person not named his mother.

"Well, let's just make sure in two weeks were are in Lumiose City. If she isn't there I can always give her a call so you two can formally meet."

"That sounds like a plan to me. I want to meet her and win her heart! This is gonna be great!"

Ash shakes his head at Kuro's excitement and gets lost in his thoughts of the beautiful bluenett he let go away during his journey in Unova.

After a restless flight Dawn and May reached the Lumiose badlands and were now officially in the Kalos region.

"This is great! I can't wait to see all there is here." Dawn said with a giant grin.

"Yeah, I hope the food is good here. This is my first time out of Japan. How about you Dawn, have you been out of Japan yet?" May asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Yeah, once I went to Unova region for a month to train and participate in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup with Ash and his companions from Unova." Dawn replied with a slight sad expression on her face.

May gasped and said, Wow really, that is so cool. I wish I could have done that. How is Ash? Was his companions cool to talk to? Was there a girl? Was she cute? Tell me tell me!

Dawn giggled and said Ash is doing fine, he had 8 badges when I saw him and he made it to the finals of the tournament before losing to his rival Trip.

Dawn had a grimaced look on her face and the thought of Trip but continued "His Pokemon are all cool and strong like normal and his companions were interesting Cilan is a Pokemon connoisseur and the girl companion name was Iris. She is this cute wild child that is pretty cool but Ash doesn't like too much he just is too nice to tell her to scram."

Before May could take all that information in she saw a sign that read: _Welcome to Lumiose City!_

"We're here! This is so awesome, let's go check in to our hotel." May said happily.

"No thanks, I have to go to the Pokemon center first. I need to make a phone call."

Dawn then runs off to the Pokemon Center to place a phone call. As the video phone connects the person on the other side of the line is…..


End file.
